Your Fallen Angel
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Tomoyo is like Sakura's guardian angel, always looking out for her and making her happy, but she is neglecting herself and the others around her. Blinded by her admiration for Sakura, she fails to realize that she might just have her own guardian angel.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Disclaimer

I do not own CCS! I am simply writing a fanfic based on an anime that I love. =D

* * *

Prologue

She tells me everything. Every little detail about her life, she has told me. Even if I don't want to hear it, she tells me. Even if I shouldn't be told, she tells me. That's just how close we are. We've been best friends since kindergarten. The very first thing she ever said to me was, "You remind me of my mother. Sit beside me?" I remember when we found out our mothers were cousins. That was one of the best days of my life, to know that I was related to this wonderful girl - who I admired so much.

Now I know that I'm the ideal person to be admired. I'm beautiful, talented, creative, smart, kind, and caring... But there's just something about Sakura that makes me love her. I don't know what it is, and I've been trying to figure it out the whole time we've been friends.

Sakura's had a crush on her big brother's friend Yukito for a long time, but every time she tried to tell him, someone interrupts. I kind of feel sorry for her, but for some reason, I don't think that her feelings for Yukito are true. She may think they are right now, but they seem more like feelings for a family member. I'm not sure if I should tell Sakura about my thoughts on her feelings, though, because my words might upset her. I would hate myself if I made Sakura cry. There is someone who likes her, though. We recently got a new student in our class named Shaoran Li. At first, he wasn't very fond of her, but eventually he got to know her. I'm not sure if he even realizes yet, or maybe he hasn't allowed himself to accept his feelings, but I'm positive he likes her.

I know all of this because I watch over Sakura like her guardian angel. I feel that she is the most important part of my life as it is, so I will continue to watch over her the best I can.

Chapter One - Sakura's Birthday

We're currently in grade eight, and getting ready for graduation day. Sakura has agreed to let me make her graduation dress, as long as it's not too much. Since most of my outfit ideas are based on flowers and patterns, she's told me to stick to simple flowers. I figured nadeshikos and sakura blossoms aren't too much for her, and asked my mother what she thought about my blueprints. She pointed at one that she said "reminded her of Nadeshiko", who was Sakura's mother, and my mother's cousin. So I picked that one. I'm very excited about seeing this dress on Sakura.

Sakura and I made a promise, a vow, when we were little to not date until after high school as it would influence our work habits and we wouldn't do our work to the best ability throughout school. I think I will tell her soon that it's okay if she breaks that promise, because I can really feel that Shaoran's feelings for her may make her the happiest person in the world. Sakura being happy makes me happy. She may refuse to accept my suggestion, but I think she will change her mind if Shaoran tells her how he feels. I would like to tell her on graduation day, as part of my graduation present. I am also thinking of setting up a blind date for the graduation dance for her. I would like for Sakura and Shaoran to go together, but I don't think he will have the courage to ask her.

***

Today is Sakura's 14th birthday, April 1st. She told me not to buy her a present for her birthday, but I did anyway, I couldn't help it. I found this necklace that would look just perfect on her, and had to buy it. The necklace is gold, with a star-shaped charm that has the symbol for shine engraved on the back. For some reason, I just saw it and thought "that is perfect for her".

I woke up early this morning to surprise Sakura by showing up to her house to walk to school with her. After showering, getting dressed, and packing my school bag, I picked up the bento I made for Sakura and I and put that in my bag as well. I asked Sakura's father and brother not to make her a lunch, or tell her why, so I could surprise her again. I left my house and walked for about 5 minutes before I realized I had forgotten Sakura's present! I had to run back home to get her present, then decided to just get out my roller blades and blade to school with her. Waiting at Sakura's front gate didn't last very long. Surprisingly she was up and ready to go earlier than usual today. She did seem to be in a strange mood, so once she opened the gate, I startled her by asking "Why so down on your birthday?" Once she saw who it was talking to her, she gave me a big hug and explained that no one had made a bento for her, and they told her not to worry about lunch. I tried to look concerned, but had a hard time because that was my doings. She didn't seem to notice, though.

At lunch, I presented the bento I made for us to Sakura, and asked if she would mind eating outside. She thanked me, agreed, and followed me outside. After only beginning to eat, I also gave Sakura her birthday present and said "Happy 14th Birthday Sakura." Of course she reminded me that she asked me not to buy anything for her, but once she saw the necklace, she too fell in love with it, put it on, and thanked me. Just then, Shaoran came over to our little picnic area and shyly handed Sakura a present. Since he hadn't really talked to Sakura much, I had informed him last week that today was her birthday. I was surprised that he actually got her a present though. I had to get my camcorder out and film the moment. Once Sakura opened the present, she took it out of its case, and put on a beautiful gold bracelet with the same charm as the necklace I bought her, along with a heart that had an 'S' on it in a beautiful calligraphy. I think it might have been a small hint of his affection for her, but Sakura didn't notice, and thanked Shaoran for the lovely gift. He looked like he was going to say something for a second, then went red in the face and took off. He's so adorable when it comes to Sakura.

Sakura invited me to her family birthday feast. I must mention that her father is a great cook. After the feast, Sakura and I went up to her room and looked at all her birthday gifts. Chiharu and Takashi bought a gift together, a 2500 ¥ gift card for Sakura's favourite store - Twin Bells. Rika bought her a watch with stars all over it. Naoko bought her a cute purse with stars on it, and Yukito bought her a wallet with stars on it. It seems that everyone knows Sakura likes stars, or they all decided to go with one theme together. But then, Shaoran and I hadn't talked about our gifts, and bought her a matching necklace and bracelet. Meilin called from Hong Kong to wish Sakura a "Happy Birthday". Sakura's father and brother invited me along to go clothes shopping for Sakura's birthday present, but I had to go home. She will tell me all about her new clothes tomorrow. I said goodbye to her and her family, and headed home.

* * *

A little bit of a rough start to the story, but I'm working on it. I haven't written anything in a long time, so this is quite a big accomplishment for me at the moment. This story was inspired by absolutely nothing, and is just pure random ideas. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - The Strange Dream

_She was running, and I don't know why, or what from, but she looked horrified. It was foggy and dark. I began to run after her, and she yelled at me to stop and leave her alone. 'Why?' I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Why is she telling me to stop running after her? She has never acted this way before.' Looking around for a possible reason why Sakura could be so scared, I couldn't find anything other than myself. No one was around, the streets were empty, and she was headed for Penguin Park. I began to walk after her again once she was out of sight, and heard a whimpering sound coming from inside King penguin. Sakura was crying, and she wasn't alone. There was a boy there, sitting with her head in his lap._

_"I can't believe her! How could she do this to me?" Sakura cried to the boy._

_I then heard the voice of the boy figure say, "She probably didn't mean it, Tomoyo really cares for you Sakura... Please don't cry, I'm here for you." It was Shaoran._

_Sakura lifted her head, and looked straight at me, standing in the entrance to the park, shocked at what seemed to be going on. She screamed, "Go away! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" and I began to cry._

_I didn't understand what was happening, not one bit. I turned around and ran off into the thick fog towards home. Then, a figure appeared before me. A boy figure, but it wasn't anyone I knew, someone new. He had deep blue hair, beautiful deep blue eyes, glasses, and the most caring look on his face. This wasn't no ordinary boy, though. He had wings. Two huge, white, feathery wings had emerged from his back and wrapped me into his warm embrace of arms and wings. It was so comforting, but I continued to cry from the heartbreak of my best friend telling me she never wanted to see me again._

I awoke in my bed, wrapped into my thick blanket. Looked at the clock to find it was only 5:00 AM. Such a strange dream. I moved my head, only to feel huge wet spot on my pillow from crying, along with tears still running down my face. What could I have possibly done to upset my dear Sakura? It was only a dream. I have always done my best to make her happy, to avoid anything that would upset her, no matter what. It was only a dream. But who was that beautiful boy? He seemed so nice, like he understood my confusion and was trying to calm me down. It was only a dream. I decided to get out of bed at 5:30 AM, still thinking about how strange my dream was.

At school, Sakura talked about how wonderful her gifts were and her new clothes. She invited me over to check out her new clothes. I agreed, but only with a "Sure." By the end of the day, I had almost everyone asking me if I was alright. I was always interested in anything Sakura had to say or show, and today, I just wasn't so into it. I decided not to tell anyone about my strange dream, and just say I was worried about my cat - she wasn't acting normal today. Of course that's not true, my cat was fine, I just needed an excuse so that Sakura wouldn't worry about me. I decided to go home first before heading over to Sakura's, so I told her I was just going to check on my cat and get my camcorder to record her trying on her new outfits. I tried to put on my best smile so that she would see that I was fine, just worried about 'my cat'. I arrived at home at about 3:20 PM, 'checked on my cat' (otherwise known as, thought more about my strange dream, and tried to push it aside for the remainder of my night), and grabbed my camcorder.

By the time I had arrived at Sakura's house, I had already had plenty of time to prepare my thoughts and mood to focus on showing Sakura that I was fine. I explained that my cat seemed alright now, and I was fine. But Sakura had already seen right through me. "Alright Tomoyo, what is it? What is bothering you? You're never like this."

"Sakura, I'm fine, it's nothing. Please don't worry about me, I just had a strange dream is all." I explained. She still didn't look satisfied.

"Tomoyo, what was the dream about? Tell me, you know I care about you and I want to know if I can help." She really seemed worried, so I told her.

"I had a dream about you, you were running from me, and screaming at me to leave you alone. You said you never wanted to see me again. I was so confused, I had no idea what I had done to make you so upset. Sakura, you'd never be that cruel to me... right? I know I would never do anything to upset you..." I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes again.

She lifted my chin so my eyes met hers. "I would never hurt you, I would never tell you to leave me alone. I know how much you care about me, you're like my guardian angel. Please don't cry. Was there anything else?" She wiped the tears from my eyes with her delicate fingers.

I thought about it for a minute, then decided not to tell her about Shaoran or the other boy in the dream. "No... I was just so confused and hurt because the you in my dream wasn't anything like you are in reality."

Once I had calmed down, and Sakura had talked to me for a bit about our friendship and past, and how wonderful everything was, she decided to go try on her first outfit. I got out and began to film her wonderful personal fashion show. The first outfit was a cute pink t-shirt that had a small yellow star emblem on the left arm and bottom right corner of the front of the shirt, and a matching skirt. She said she liked it because it matched the jewelery and other accessories she got from her friends. The second was a light blue summer dress that came just above the knees and had a beautiful faded darkening effect beginning at the waist and getting darker going down the dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and a small over-coat-type shirt that only went half way down her back, with t-shirt length sleeves and tied up at the front - that also had a small yellow star emblem on the left sleeve. The third outfit was a very formal lavender silky shirt with frills on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. It had a low v-neck and collar that turned into frilly bits that emphasized the v-neck and had the faded darkening effect, fading to deep amethyst by the bottom of the bits. The matching skirt was a smooth, deep amethyst with a small strip of lavender frills at the bottom, and a lavender frilly bit on the front-right hip. It was a beautiful outfit, I only wish I could have made something that beautiful for her. She even had matching dress shoes, with low heels since she can't walk in heels.

Before I could ask Sakura why she had bought such a beautiful, dressy outfit, she began to explain. "I know you're wondering why I bought this outfit without a reason. I do have a reason. I'm going to a formal dance in May. And you're coming with me." Then, she pulled out the most beautiful blue outfit. The outfit was exactly like hers, only a beautiful sky blue, faded into royal blue. I almost began to cry with happiness. Sakura had bought me a matching outfit, and invited me to a formal dance. "Try it on, I will record your beauty." I passed over my camcorder, took the outfit from Sakura, and went to the spare room to try it on. It fit perfectly, and it was my favourite colour.

"It's wonderful Sakura," I said as I re-entered the room and noticed her looking at me in awe. "Thank you."

"It really fits, and looks amazing on you Tomoyo. I'm glad. I bought you something else, too. As thanks for being there for me." She passed me a little blue jewellery box. "Just open it, and keep it. I really needed to say thank you for all these years of you being there for me, and my family gave me the chance to do that, so I did."

"You really didn't have to do all of this for me, and with your birthday money. Sakura..." As I opened the box, I was overwhelmed with the sight of a beautiful necklace, a silver moon with wings that had the symbol for 'angel' on it. I began to cry. "Sakura, you're the best."

* * *

I'm really on a roll now, I wrote this chapter in only a couple of hours. It's much better than the first chappie. Comment! I'll post the third chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. =D


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three - The New Choir Piece and the Strange Feeling

_It was happening again. She was running from me, telling me to go away and leave her alone. 'But why? She said she'd never hurt me, and I know I would never hurt her. Why?' The dream continued on the same as before. She ran into King penguin at Penguin Park and cried on Shaoran's lap. This time, after Shaoran tried to tell Sakura that I cared for her and didn't mean to hurt her and she yelled at me again, he spoke to me. "You hurt her. How could you? Get out of here! Leave her alone. She said she doesn't want to see you again." 'Shaoran too? But why? He was just telling her that I cared for her, and now he's angry at me too? Why? What did I do?'_

_I began to cry and run, just as before. Then the angel figure appeared once again. His calming deep blue eyes and hair were the only thing comforting to me in this dream. 'Did he understand why I was upset? Was this someone who cared for me, or was he just a kind angel who forgave me for whatever I did?' Regardless, I cuddled deep into his warm and feathery embrace, still crying. "Why is she angry with me? I don't understand. What did I do?" I asked the boy holding me softly._

_He then spoke softly to me, in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "She is confused."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you broke your promise and forgot about her." Shocked, I looked up at the boy's face, which was looking right back at me. "And the boy knows you didn't mean to. He's only trying to calm her down so he can try to explain for you. You'll be forgiven..."_

_"I broke a promise? I forgot about her? How? Why?" I stopped crying, only to become angry with myself. Then, just as the boy was about to say something, everything went black._

I awoke in a familiar place, crying, angry, and hurt. 'Where am I?' I thought. Looking around, I realized I was in the spare bedroom at Sakura's. She had offered to let me spend the night last night because of the horrible dream I had had the other day. I was surprised our parents allowed it on a school night. I had cried again, the pillow was wet. When I looked at the wet pillow, I also noticed that Sakura was right there, with the most sympathetic look on her face.

"Did you have that dream again?" Sakura asked worriedly. I did not want to explain the new parts in my dream, as they included Shaoran and the angel boy talking to me, so I decided just to nodd and let her comfort me. "Aww, Tomoyo... It's alright you know. It's just a dream. Maybe if you don't think about it, you won't have it again." I nodded again, not wanting to tell her I knew I was going to continue to think about it. Still, I considered the option. Sakura pulled me into a hug, trying to show me that everything would really be okay, and I began to believe her.

School went by fast as I tried my hardest to be happy. I had choir practice after school, so Sakura decided to wait for me. She had asked me to go to Twin Bells with her after school so she could spend her gift card. At choir practice, we were given a new piece to practice for graduation, featuring me - soloist.

**Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi **

**Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo **

**Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite **

**Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau **

**Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni **

**Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo **

**Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku **

**Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru **

**Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara **

**Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou **

**Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu **

**Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara **

**Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo **

**Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru **

**Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete...**

After rehearsing the song with the choir and teacher a few times, it was time to go. "Tomoyo, you are amazing. Your voice is so wonderful!" Sakura commented. I felt my face go a little pink from embarrassment.

"Thanks Sakura, shall we go now?" I asked, trying to act excited and impatient. I did want to go to Twin Bells, I hadn't been there in months, I was just still thinking of my dream. As we walked out of the music room and down the hall, I thought I felt someone watching me and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine... Just... It's nothing." I said, forcing a the most convincing smile onto my face. "Let's go" and we continued walking.

At the store, Sakura decided to buy a cute golden-yellow plush-toy that looked like a cross between a bear and a cat with wings. She said he felt familiar to her, and explained a strange dream she had last night. The dream was about her standing on a building, holding a pink rod that looked like it had a bird head at the top. That plush toy reminded her of the creature that floated beside her in the dream. Her dream seemed so fantastical compared to mine - streaked with the feeling of pure reality.

After finally returning home, I decided to practice my new choir piece. That's when I felt it again. Someone watching me. Whoever it was, they were really starting to freak me out - if it was anyone. Maybe it's just my imagination running because of my strange re-occurring dream, because every time I look around, no one is there. No one could possibly be watching me. I began to sing again. "Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi Haruka no tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo..." It was so weird. Not the song, the feeling of being watched. It wasn't going away now, so I decided to just go to bed after a late night tea.

* * *

I like this chapter, let me know what you think. Second chapter completed and posted today!!! Comment! And by the way, I do not own any of the songs included in this story, including the ones to come in the rest of the story. The songs are originally from the Card Captor Sakura anime, not written by me. The song in this chapter is Yasashisa no Tane.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four - The Unbreakable Promise

_Running the streets of Tomoeda, chasing her, again. I still do not understand why this dream keeps occurring. Ever couple seconds, she looks back, her emerald eyes filled with tears and anger. I still do not know why she won't even listen to me. She has not called me by my name in this dream yet either. She just screams, "Get lost! I hate you! Leave me alone!" and keeps running away._

_We arrive at Penguin Park, and she meets Shaoran, as usual. She falls into his lap, still screaming at me to go away, and crying. Shaoran tries to comfort her and, as usual, tells me to go away as well. Crying, I turn and run towards the bridge. There, the angel boy is awaiting me, with his perfect deep blue eyes and hair, and big, feathery white wings. I still cannot see the features of his face or body, only feel that he is warm and comforting in the cold, foggy, and miserable night. Lifting me up into the air, his deep blue eyes stare deep into my teary amethyst eyes, telling me that everything will be okay._

_"Please do not be angry at yourself, you did not mean to hurt her, you had no choice." the boy said, after explaining to me once again, that I had broken a promise to her._

_'I had no choice? What is that supposed to mean?' Trying to ask the boy another question was useless, he began to fade, as did the rest of my surroundings. It all went black again._

I was beginning to get used to this. This was the fifth time I had that dream. I hadn't had a break from it since it started the night of Sakura's birthday. Every night, something new would happen. Two days ago, Meilin stood by Shaoran's side whilst Sakura cried in his lap. She too, yelled at me to go away. Yesterday was the first night the boy lifted me up into the sky. 'I had no choice?' I thought to myself.

Looking at the clock, I decided to get out of bed. It was 6:00 AM on Monday April 6th, and I had to be at school at 7:00 AM to practice the choir piece for Graduation. I quickly got ready for school, and decided to roller blade there. I arrived at school just in time for the morning rehearsal.

"Ms. Daidouji, just in time, please take your spot and we will begin the rehearsal." Ms. Mizuki, the music teacher, told me politely as I took my spot. "Ready?" she asked, sitting down at the black grand piano.

As soon as I began to sing the beautiful melody, the feeling of being watched returned to me. The feeling that only came around when I was singing or sleeping. It sent chills down my spine, but I continued to sing the best I possibly could, knowing my classmates would be disappointed if I messed up. Just as we finished choir rehearsal, Sakura arrived at the music room, smiling at me. Her smile always cheered me up, and erased any thoughts of my dreams now. It was obvious that my dream couldn't come true, Sakura could never hate me, and I could never hurt her.

School passed by quickly, as usual. At lunch, Sakura and I ate together with Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Meilin, and Shaoran. Meilin, Shaoran's cousin, had recently called off their 'engagement' due to Shaoran saying he liked someone else. This did not even phase Sakura. She really didn't seem to notice that the one Shaoran liked was her, even though once Meilin reminded us, Shaoran looked at Sakura and went completely red. Shaoran was really adorable when it came to Sakura, it just made me want to film every second. I knew that Shaoran could really make her happy.

Sakura and I decided to go to Penguin Park after school was over. There, we sat on the swings and talked about her frustrations and problems. She complained about how class was getting harder, Graduation was coming closer, and she still hasn't seen her dress yet. I told her that the dress was nearly finished and not to worry, because it would look perfect on her. She gave up on complaining and began to talk about Yukito. Every morning since grade 4, Sakura has roller bladed to school with her brother Toya to see Yukito. But recently, they have graduated from high school, and Sakura hasn't seen him as often. She was beginning to realize that her feelings for Yukito weren't really love, just family-type feelings.

Then, Sakura asked me one of the most shocking questions. "Do you think we will ever fall in love with someone who loves us more than anyone else in the world?"

'Why would she ask such a question?' I pondered my answer, hoping to give her the answer she was looking for. "Of course you will, look at you. You're amazing Sakura, no one can doubt that. It's just a matter of finding that person." I thought for a minute before continuing. "Sakura?"

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"I was just thinking... Related to that question, there is a promise we made when we were little, do you remember?"

"Yeah, we promised not to date anyone until after high school. Why?" Sakura looked concerned now, I hoped she wasn't taking this the wrong way.

"I want you... To break that promise..." She looked shocked for a moment, then I continued. "I don't mean really break it, because I am allowing you to. I want you to be happy, and be with that special person if he comes along. What if you meet him in high school, and you miss your one true chance at happiness? What then?" I saw the shock in her eyes disappear slightly.

"Tomoyo... I honestly don't think that my one true love is going to meet me in high school... Do you really think that? Honestly?" Sakura teased.

I blushed a little, and thought of what to say. I couldn't tell her that Shaoran loved her, that was up to him. I also couldn't say that she had already met him, because that too, was up to Shaoran to show her. Sighing, I gave Sakura the answer she may have been looking for, "I guess not..." and looked away. "But why would you ask a question about love if you didn't intend to fall in love anytime soon?"

"I was just wondering, because even though we are only starting high school, I want to think of the future and know that someone will be in it with me. High school relationships don't ever seem to last anyway. Why would I waste my time hurting myself, if I can just wait and find true love at the right age?" Sakura explained, showing she had no intention of breaking our promise, and was quite convinced that her true love wouldn't come around until after high school. My attempt to allow Sakura true happiness with Shaoran had failed me. She wouldn't even think about it, just denied my suggestion.

After about two hours, I decided that it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Sakura and headed home. The sky began to darken, and the stars began to shine. I took a glance at the moon, and really took in the beauty of such a perfect creation. When I arrived at home, I was greeted my the maid and went straight up to my room. My bed felt so comfortable. I never really thought about how comfortable it was before. Before I knew it, I was asleep.  


* * *

Tell me what you think of the story so far. Review!!! I need to know if I'm doing well, as I have just started writing again after years of writer's block. I wrote this chapter while I was feeling sickly today. Be happy!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - The End

_The beginning. I had never seen this before. Walking towards Sakura's house alone, hoping to find my best friend, who would greet me happily as usual. I rang the doorbell once, and stepped back from the gate. "Hello?" came from the speaker, it was Sakura's voice. _

_"Sakura, it's me!" I vaguely stated into the mic. Then the door opened, revealing the beautiful Sakura. Her emerald eyes were cold and scared. Growing angry, she scowled at me, startling me. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" I asked, concerned._

_"What are you doing here? Get lost. You hurt me, and everyone else around you with your stupid little act. Did you really think I would ever forgive you for that?" Her eyes began to fill with tears, her whole body beginning to tremble. "Go!" she screamed._

_I didn't leave, I couldn't move. "Sakura..." was all I could say. I felt sorry, only didn't know what I had done. Just as I was about to hug her, she pushed me away and began to run. This was where my dream had always begun - chasing after my best friend through the streets of Tomoeda. The fog was thick and the sky was dark. When Sakura looked back at me for the first time, she yelled at me to stop and go away. 'Why?' I thought as usual, and stopped dead in my tracks. 'Why is she telling me to stop running after her? She has never acted this way before.' Although I was familiar with the dialogue, thoughts, and occurrences in this dream, everything still happened. I inspected the streets and myself, wondering why she continued to run, and not stop to have me explain. Finding no reason, I continued running towards Penguin Park, finding Sakura collapsed into Shaoran's lap, crying._

_"I can't believe her! How could she do this to me?" Sakura cried to Shaoran_

_I then heard Shaoran attempt to comfort Sakura, "She probably didn't mean it, Tomoyo really cares for you Sakura... Please don't cry, I'm here for you."_

_Sakura lifted her head, and looked straight at me - standing in the entrance to the park, in shock from the event. She screamed, "Go away! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" and I began to cry._

_Shaoran spoke to me then. "You hurt her. How could you? Get out of here! Leave her alone. She said she doesn't want to see you again!"_

_Before I turned to run from the park, I heard five others join in. "Get out of here you bitch." "How could you hurt Sakura like that?" "How could you leave us all... Then come back and expect us to forgive you?" "I thought you were our friend..." "We don't want to see you again, so go!" The voices I had heard were of Meilin, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika. Hurt by the added words of my friends, I ran._

_As I neared the bridge, the boy appeared before me, his white feathery wings and arms extended to comfort me. Plunging into his body, I felt relief come over me although I continued to cry. We stayed on the ground for a moment, and I asked the familiar questions, "Why is she angry with me? I don't understand. What did I do?"_

_In his beautiful and comforting voice, he replied, "She is confused."_

_"Why?" I asked, just as the boy took off from the ground, holding me in his arms._

_"Because you broke your promise and forgot about her." Shocked, I looked up into the boy's deep blue eyes, which were looking right back at me. "And the boy knows you didn't mean to. He's only trying to calm her down so he can try to explain for you. You'll be forgiven..."_

_"I broke a promise? I forgot about her? How? Why?" I stopped crying, only to become angry with myself._

_"Please do not be angry at yourself, you did not mean to hurt her, you had no choice." the boy explained, beginning to compose a worried look on his face._

_"What do you mean I had no choice?" I asked, only to get a mouthed answer. This is where my dream became silent. I tried to ask his name, but couldn't hear a word. Everything was very confusing to me now. No matter how many times I had tried, I could no longer hear what was being said unless I was the one talking. After just moments of silence, the boy began to grow cold, his deep blue eyes grew dark and lifeless, as did his wings. Worried, I asked him if he was alright. The answer was a nodd, showing that he was unable to speak. Then he faded away, leaving me to fall towards the cold hard ground, not knowing when I would hit through the thick, cold fog. Everything went black then, I knew it was the end._

_

* * *

_

I would write more to this chappie, but since it's such a long dream, I figured it would be best to leave it as just that... A long dream. I had to re-write this chapter, just so that you - the reader - could understand and appreciate the significance of this chapter. It is VERY important!!! Review!!! And P.S.- No, this is not actually the end. =P


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - A New Day, and a New Promise

I awoke in my bed, realizing that the dream that had seemed very real this time, was not. Setting the dream aside for a moment, I looked at the clock to find it was 5:30 AM on Thursday April 16th. This was the 14th time I had this dream. Every night I would see a little more, and surprisingly every day the feeling of being watched diminished. Strangely, today it had vanished. Sitting up in my bed, I decided to take my time getting ready for school. 'I wonder why it's gone...' I thought, 'Could it have to do with the boy? He did vanish in the dream...' I decided to wait for Sakura and walk to school with her.

School went by slowly, every minute seemed like another hour. I have no idea why it dragged on so long, but it did. As usual, lunch was a gathering of friends. Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and I sat together in our usual spot by the gate while Shaoran and Meilin sat a few meters away. Shaoran never wanted to be too far from Sakura, though he didn't have the courage to talk to her. I really wish Sakura could have taken my suggestion about breaking our promise. I really believe Shaoran can make her even happier than she has ever been. After school I decided to stay and practice my solo for choir, even though there was no choir practice today. Ms. Mizuki volunteered to stay back to help me practice. Sakura also stayed after school, but for cheer-leading practice.

Today seemed foreign to me. The feeling of being watched constantly - had just vanished. Usually if I sang I would feel like I was being watched more than any other time, but today I felt nothing. Sakura was actually early this morning, as was I, and school just dragged by. It almost felt as though I was lonely or something was bothering me, but I know I wasn't consciously either of those two. I decided to ask Sakura to come to Penguin Park with me after practice so we could talk about it.

As we sat on the swings at the park, I told Sakura all about the dream - leaving out the parts with the boys. "The dream started earlier this time... I was at your house, and you pushed me away and started running. After running for a long time, you finally collapsed here by King Penguin and screamed at me to leave you alone. I started running towards the bridge, hurt and crying and collapsed. That's when everything goes black. There's no explanation at all." I stopped - thinking about whether to tell her about the feeling or not. "And... During the day... I always felt like there was someone watching me. It never went away, only got stronger when I sang. But today... It's just gone."

"Gone? Like completely? That is very strange. You don't really think your dream will come true do you?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I don't think so... I mean..."

"Promise me something?"

"Okay, anything for you Sakura."

"Promise you'll never make me that upset. I don't think I could ever be mad at you, but I know you would never break a promise to me. I want you to promise you'll never forget me or leave me. I know that will be easy for you. You would never do those things anyway." Sakura smiled. She really did have a beautiful smile.

This was something I didn't bother to think about. I knew what Sakura said was true, I would never leave her side, and I would never ever forget her. "I promise." I said, smiling. I decided then that I would forget about the dream, as I knew it could never really happen, especially now that I had made a promise to Sakura. I would never break a promise to the one person I admired and loved so much.

At home, I ate dinner and headed for my room. I had a lot of homework and decided to get it done instead of procrastinating. Math, Science, English, History. There wasn't much for each subject, but it added up. Once I was done, I got out my sketch book with the blueprints for Sakura's graduation dress. It was beautiful. A very light pink, floor-length dress with just a little frill and poof. I planned on making this dress to the very best of my ability. I wrote a list of the materials I would need for my mother to go buy for me. I wanted to get started as soon as possible.

When I was done my list I took it downstairs to the kitchen fridge, stuck it on with a magnet, and got myself a late-night tea. After drinking my tea, I saw that the time was 10:04 PM, and decided it would be best to go to sleep since I had choir practice in the morning.

* * *

This chapter took a very long time to write and is not as interesting as the others... I am very sorry about not updating lately. It was very hard to write without inspiration. I was also very busy all week! =D Please forgive me, and review. I will try hard to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
